


vivamus atque amemus (let us live and let us love)

by thishasbeencary



Series: hashtag classics major [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, I tag it because there is a LOT of kissing, Kissing, M/M, after episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Their first kiss wasn't that great, really. They were sweaty and shaky and on live television (and they didn't even get a good shot of it)! The kisses after that? They got better (mostly).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some shameless Viktuuri fluff!  
> (How many times can I write different versions of the same scenes?)
> 
> "Cary, what is the title?" Why, friends, that's (most of) a quote from Catullus' 5th Carmen, which I'm about to give you the full text of. Now, yes, this poem is a little bit more disgusting in context because Lesbia is likely a married woman, and Catullus is a gigantic loser, but I liked it. It's been so long since I read Catullus but I randomly thought of it when I was writing something else, so here I am. And the first line made me think Viktor, and then I was like, "Yeah, that's Viktor." The translation is my own, and I did take a few liberties with it, because I didn't feel like translating perfectly, and I've taken six years of Latin now, so I'm allowed to do that.
> 
> So, yeah, feel free to ignore the Latin, which I've included, because I feel like it's important and I'm a dorky Classics Major, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Latin text:**  
>  _Vivamus mea Lesbia, atque amemus,_  
>  rumoresque senum severiorum  
> omnes unius aestimemus assis!  
> soles occidere et redire possunt:  
> nobis cum semel occidit brevis lux,  
> nox est perpetua una dormienda.  
> da mi basia mille, deinde centum,  
> dein mille altera, dein secunda centum,  
> deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum.  
> dein, cum milia multa fecerimus,  
> conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus,  
> aut ne quis malus invidere possit,  
> cum tantum sciat esse basiorum.
> 
>  
> 
>  **English Translation:**  
>  let us live, my lesbia, and let us love,  
> and let us value all the rumors of the rather harsh old men  
> as one penny.  
> the suns are able to set and to rise:  
> for us, when the brief light has set once,  
> one eternal night must be slept.  
> give me a thousand kisses, then a hundred,  
> then another thousand, then a second hundred,  
> then without interruption another thousand, then a hundred.  
> then, when we have made many thousands,  
> we will disorder them, so that we do not know,  
> or so that any bad person is not able to envy,  
> when he knows that there are so many kisses.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) (sports anime side blog) or [cary-onmywaywardson](https://cary-onmywaywardson.tumblr.com/) to talk or scream or give me ideas of what to write next.

Their first kiss was disgusting, really. It was impulsive, and not at all how Viktor had wanted it to happen (you see, Viktor had a Plan, and that Plan did not involve shoving Yuuri onto the ice on live television). But that’s what happened! See, Yuuri did a _quadruple flip_ for him, and anyone who followed figure skating would _know_ that meant that he was talking to Viktor, and then the _look_ in his eyes after he had landed?

What was Viktor supposed to do, just stand there and let Yuuri finish? I mean, probably. Most coaches would have congratulated their student for the high score and scolded them for trying something that was too hard for them. And then they probably would have added that they could train and add it in because a quadruple flip was such an impressive move to have under one’s belt, Viktor knew that, of all people. Up until a few minutes ago, he was the only one.

Wow.

And all of that was why Yuuri finished skating, and the only thing Viktor could think was that he needed to kiss him right then and there. Which sent them toppling out onto the ice, Viktor wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri giving in to him in shock.

And their first kiss was awful. Viktor missed a little bit, and their noses clashed together painfully, and by keeping Yuuri’s head from slamming against the ice, he had to cradle it in his own arms, which meant that it was cold. And Yuuri just looked at him, shocked out of his mind, and didn’t kiss him back, only blushed at him as his back hit the definitely too-cold ice.

And watching back the official footage? It wasn’t even obvious that they had kissed! All those fancy expensive cameras and all of those fancy new shots, and they couldn’t even properly get that on camera, because they were focused on something else and had to zoom the cameras back over to them, and by that point, Viktor’s arm had covered Yuuri’s face from the shot, and no one knew what had happened.

There were guesses, of course. In fact, there was a damn hashtag that trended because of their kiss, #KissorHug. Some fans were outraged that anyone would believe they had kissed, some fans were outraged that anyone would believe that they hadn’t. It was a mess. And Yuuri wouldn’t even talk to him about it, it was like nothing had ever happened.

Well, it wasn’t that he actively avoided the subject, he just… never brought it up. He didn’t see him liking any of the posts on Twitter ( _Viktor_ did. Sure, he tried to like ones that didn’t confirm whether it was a kiss or a hug in case Yuuri was uncomfortable with it being a kiss, but… maybe one or two where they were trying to explain how it couldn’t possibly be a hug). He didn’t hear him mention it to anyone, not even his family.

Would he have understood if he mentioned it to his family? ‘Kiss’ wasn’t exactly on the list of simple vocabulary that Viktor had learned when he had come to Japan. And he knew that Yuuri’s family spoke Japanese much better than they spoke English, so he _didn’t know_.

They had just two weeks between China and the Rostelecom Cup, and for the first week, Yuuri said absolutely nothing. But then, one night, he took Viktor’s hand and they walked together back to Viktor’s room, and laid down in bed with him. He didn’t fight Viktor as Viktor pressed a second kiss into his forehead, and Viktor smiled, looking down at him.

“Does this mean I can tell everyone it was a kiss in China?” He questions, and Yuuri blinks in surprise. Sweet Yuuri, not even knowing it was a debate, probably.

“Did… Oh, is that something you need to confirm?” He blushed red, before nodding. “I guess so. And, um, maybe…” Yuuri leaned forward to kiss him (three, now. He’d had three kisses with Katsuki Yuuri. They kept getting better). “Maybe after you finish, I could kiss you again?”

 _‘Sorry for taking so long to confirm, haha! Didn't realize it was such a hot topic ;) No worries, I'll answer all your questions now!! [1/2]’_ Read the first Tweet, and Yuuri laughed at how vague he was being.

“Just finish, Viktor.” And if Yuuri’s pleading voice and the idea of telling the world just how in love they were wasn’t enough, Yuuri scooting between his legs to kiss him certainly was (And that made four kisses!).

_‘The moment you've all been waiting for! At the Cup of China, I can confirm that I did KISS Katsuki Yuuri!! :) <3 <3 #Viktuuri [2/2]’_

And he set his phone down, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands, letting the notifications explode while he kissed his boyfriend (wait, was Yuuri his boyfriend? They still had to talk about that!). Finally, Viktor was able to lose track of kisses, between when they started, and when they got deeper, and when they continued and continued throughout the night.

No longer was it one kiss, or two kisses, but hundreds and thousands of kisses, each pressed upon Yuuri’s lips (cheeks, neck, chest, _other_ body parts), and remembered forever, even if the number was long lost. And an equal number was shared with Viktor, the same remaining true.

The next morning, he was finally able to look at his phone again, and saw that his notifications had, in fact, blown up. He’d already told Chris, of course, so his friend had only sent him a congratulatory text that the news had been shared with the world at last, but his fans?

Well, it was a mixed pot.

#Viktuuri was trending, considering Viktor himself had initiated the hashtag, and it seemed that there was a war between them. Of course, there were the homophobic few, but Viktor was able to easily ignore those, because they didn’t matter. Not to him, and they shouldn’t to his fans (his fans had already fought a few of them. Relatively calmly, actually. He was impressed).

 _‘Thank you for your love!!! <3 <3 Yuuri and I are so happy to announce this, and I'm so glad you love us as much as I love him. #Viktuuri’_ He tweeted, looking over at Yuuri, who was still fast asleep, curled up against his side.

Unable to help himself (because he was allowed), he leaned over to press a kiss against the top of Yuuri’s head, lingering long enough to get a shot of it, setting his phone down and drifting his lips down to linger against Yuuri’s, waiting until he was awake before he finally pressed down, and Yuuri let out a puff of laughter.

“I’ve let you become a monster.” Yuuri laughed, but gave in anyway, kissing Viktor for a long time before finally pulling away.

“You kept me waiting for so long!” Viktor whined back, mostly just to see Yuuri smile at him again, shoving him softly as they both leaned back, looking down at their twined hands. “Am I allowed to post this?” He showed Yuuri the picture he’d taken and Yuuri blushed, hesitating for a moment.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, please do.” He blushed again. “And, uh, make sure to… mention me in it?” And Viktor lit up bright, because Yuuri _wanted_ the world to know. _Wow_.

“Of course!” Viktor lit up, kissing Yuuri again, getting distracted from his phone with how _amazing_ this was. Yuuri Katsuki, his – Oh, right. They had to talk about that. “Are you my boyfriend?” Viktor wasn’t about to beat around the bush on this one, not after it had taken him so long to get Yuuri to admit to wanting to kiss him because he had thought that Viktor didn’t want to (ridiculous, honestly).

“I… Um… Yeah, I guess so?” Yuuri looked at him with a small laugh. “My first boyfriend, Viktor Nikiforov.” He murmured, and Viktor fell so in love, he wanted to scream it at him. But he wouldn’t. Not yet.

“And my boyfriend, Katsuki Yuuri.” Viktor grinned, posting the picture (what caption did it need other than a bunch of hearts and Yuuri’s username and #Viktuuri? None. So that was what it got).

Rostelecom, Viktor had to leave because Makkachin got sick, and he worried every second for Yuuri. Before he left, he brought him into his arms and pressed a deep kiss against his lips, promising that he would be watching, and would answer his phone if Yuuri needed him.

Yuuri didn’t call him, and Viktor was disappointed. His disappointment grew to worry when he saw how Yuuri skated, but he tried not to mention it.

At the airport, Yuuri ran directly into his arms and begged for him to never leave him (like a marriage proposal). Viktor agreed, of course, and Yuuri pulled down his mask and kissed him right there, shocking Viktor (in such a pleasant way), and it was a miracle he didn’t scream out his love to Yuuri.

And so went the weeks before the Finals, Yuuri sleeping in Viktor’s bed every night, exchanging so many kisses that Viktor couldn’t remember a time before their first. But then came time to leave for the Final, and Yuuri fell asleep against him on the plane, and, really, it was all perfect.

All so incredibly perfect.

Like, holy shit, Yuuri _actually_ _proposed_ to him kind of perfect. Viktor stared at him in awe, watching the ring slide onto his finger and taking his own from him, making eye contact. And all he wanted to say was _I love you_. And _Stay with me forever_. But what he said was, “Show me the skating you can honestly say you love best.” And, for now, that was close enough?

Because, on ice, they showed their love.

It was the last time he would see Yuuri perform Eros for the Grand Prix (not the last time, because Yuuri would no doubt make Nationals, and Four Continents, and Worlds. If he didn’t make it, there was something seriously wrong with the _universe_ ). And, wow, since they’d kissed, that program got all the better.

He was expecting them to go back to their hotel room and to kiss, to celebrate, to – Oh! Maybe this was the right time, maybe this is when Viktor could finally tell Yuuri that he loved him. This seemed like a good moment, right? Yuuri knew about the banquet, he’d had his time to fall in love with Viktor, he had skated so well, he needed inspiration for the next day.

Viktor could surprise him with a confession he’d been dying to tell him for months now. He got back and stepped into the shower, letting Yuuri settle down from the excitement of the day and go through his phone as he planned out what to say. Did he suggest they get something to eat? Did he just spit it out? He’d kiss Yuuri first, of course.

Viktor walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his hair and smiling at his boyfriend, sitting across from the beds that they’d pushed together, finishing drying his hair before looking up, smiling at Yuuri, ready to tell him. Except… Yuuri had wanted to talk to him about something, so maybe Yuuri was the one that was going to admit to it first! That would be even better, because then Viktor wouldn’t have to say it unrequited.

“So, Yuuri, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Before he had the chance to say another word, Yuuri decided to surprise him.

“After the Final, let’s end this.”

It was unclear what Yuuri meant, but Viktor felt shocked immediately, because… That wasn’t fair. Here Viktor was, planning to admit his love to his boyfriend, and Yuuri goes and tells Viktor that they’re done, that they’re through. Whether it was as his coach or as his boyfriend, Viktor couldn’t immediately tell, but it didn’t matter.

“What?”

Yuuri went on to try to explain himself, but Viktor couldn’t hear, his thoughts swarming through his head. And so what was Viktor’s response? Tears started to fall from his eyes, big tears that he couldn’t control at all, because he was _shocked_ after all of this, Yuuri could still be that selfish?

And to make it worse, he was planning on _retiring._ Sure, that probably meant that Yuuri wanted him just to stop being his coach, and not to stop being his boyfriend, but if he wasn’t in Japan to train Yuuri, he had no excuse not to go back to Russia, especially since he had been thinking about coming up with new programs for himself, and so it was the same thing, really. Quitting being Yuuri’s coach seemed to be quitting Yuuri.

And instead of trying to soothe Viktor (he didn’t even need a kiss, even just an ‘I’m sorry’ would have worked), Yuuri just reacted with shock that he was _crying_ , and Viktor stared at him.

“We’ll talk about this after the final.” He stood, hating that the beds were shoved together, and curling up in the far corner of one of them, wishing he had Makkachin to hold onto.

“Viktor – “ Yuuri started to walk over.

“I said not now!” Viktor snapped, and Yuuri felt silent, and Viktor started crying all over again.

Here he was about to confess his love, and instead he… maybe got broken up with. Wow.

They were withdrawn from each other the next day, as maybe expected of each other, not that anyone else was able to tell. Viktor announced that he was returning to skating. Yurio won gold. Yuuri won silver. It was all fine.

Until Yuuri leapt off the ice in a move reminiscent of what he’d been feeling in China, and leaned in to kiss Viktor, once again in public, where they’d no doubt be seen. “At least one more season.”

And he made some agreement to have Yuuri win as many medals as Viktor had, but he didn’t mean it. What he needed was for Yuuri to never leave him. If he could do that, he could win nothing, and Viktor wouldn’t care.

That night, it was like they were relearning each other, sharing another thousand kisses like the day after the Rostelecom Cup. They fell in love all over again, relearning each other’s mouths and bodies.

Viktor had a better idea of when to tell him that he loved him than that night, no matter how much he wanted to spit it out again. No, Viktor could tell him when they skated together.

And, god, Yuuri was beautiful when he skated, the perfect skater that Viktor could never be. Yes, Viktor had the perfect jumps, but Yuuri – was just plain perfect, in every way. Viktor aspired to be more like Katsuki Yuuri, god, he was lucky.

And then, he joined him on the ice, and everyone was cheering them on, and they loved them, and Viktor wanted to kiss him right then and there but he didn’t. He waited until they struck their final pose, and he leaned down to meet their lips, feeling Yuuri immediately give in.

“I love you.”

Wait – Yuuri said that.

Yuuri beat him to it!

“I was going to tell you!” Viktor whined. “I was going to say it to you first, right now. It was going to be very romantic.” He huffed.

“You still can?” Yuuri was blushing, and Viktor kissed him again, even though he knew that they really had to get off of the ice soon.

“I love you.” Viktor repeated, if a little crushed that he didn't get to say it first. Whatever. Yuuri had told him that he loved him; they'd both had the same idea.

And that was the best place to say it. Because for Viktor and Yuuri both, the ice was their love. The ice was the way that they said anything that they couldn’t express in words and kisses (not that kisses would be stopped, don’t you dare stop Viktor’s kisses).

Life and love, right? If Yuuri was his life and his love, so was the ice. Because the ice was what kept them together.

(Viktor admitted this and Yuuri called him sappy. But he _kissed_ him, so it must have been okay.)

(And, you see, Viktor never posted an actual kiss to social media. Maybe a forehead kiss or a cheek kiss or a shoulder kiss, but other than the few they shared at the rink, the rest were theirs. No one needed to know how many there were, because that was for Viktor and Yuuri – even though they didn’t even know.)

(#Viktuuri trended again after their exhibition together, and Viktor liked every post that got a good shot of their kiss. He saw that Yuuri did the same.)

(About a week later, Yuuri pointed out that literally Viktor's first Tweet after their announcement that they'd kissed in China had said that he loved Yuuri, and Viktor stared at in shock. Well. So much for his big surprise. It had been right there the whole time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your continued support on this and other fics through likes/kudos/comments. Come grab me on tumblr!!


End file.
